halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Administrators
The Administrators are the community leaders of Halo Fanon who maintain order and aide users on a day-to-day business. Currently, there's an active staff of five people consisting of two Bureaucrats and three Administrators. The symbol seen on the right is used to identify a staff member, and is placed at the top right of his or her userpage. Background What are Administrators? Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. *Deleting and restoring pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot restore them. *Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. They are also able to remove administrator access from any user to which it was granted. Please contact one of the community staff in the unlikely event that you need this done and cannot reach a bureaucrat. Some Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see the Central Wikia contact page for details on how to contact Wikia staff. How do I use administrator powers? See the for a guide on using admin functions. * - block a username or IP address * - access a deleted page's history * - modify user rights (e.g. rollback, sysop privileges) What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. While an admin wasn't originally considered "in charge" of the wiki, however as our has wiki grown, the need for community-oriented administrators who take the initiative in leading the site and overseeing its content is standard procedure. The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community with their personal issues and beliefs kept out of their professional duties. List of Administrators , LOMI, Brodie, Actene and Ajax.)]] Current Retired Current Biographies Relevant timeline *''2007'' **January: ***The wikia is founded, granting RelentlessRecusant and H*Bad bureaucratic powers **March: ***Instatement of Rotaretilbo and Donut THX 1138 **May: ***Instatement of Leon2323 **July: ***Instatement of Spartan-091 **November: ***Instatement of Ajax and Dragonclaws *''2008'' **June: ***Retirement of H*Bad **August: ***Instatement of LOMI, Subtank and SPARTAN-077 (Forum:RfA Voting) ***Failed RfA of The Parkster *''2009'' **September: ***Retirement of RelentlessRecusant *''2010'' **March: ***Failed RfA of Leo Fox (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/SPARTAN-118) **April: ***Retirement of Rotaretilbo ***Instatement of Maslab (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Maslab) ***Instatement of Grizzlei (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/CommanderTony) ***Instatement of -AR- (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/117649AnnihilativeRepentance) *''2011'' **February: ***Failed RfA of Sonasaurus (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Sona 'Demal) ***Instatement of Leo Fox (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/SPARTAN-118 (2)) **April: ***Joke RfA of ODSTSuperSpartan (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/ODSTSuperSpartan) **August: ***Instatement of Sonasaurus (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Sona 'Demal (2)) **December ***Retirement of Dragonclaws, Spartan-091 and Subtank ***Bureaucratic instatement of LOMI and Sonasaurus (Forum:Appointment of new bureaucrat) *''2012'' **March ***Instatement of StoneGhost (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Athena32) *''2013'' **May ***Retirement of Grizzlei **November: ***Retirement of AR and Maslab (Halo Fanon:Administrative Evaluation/2013) ***Retirement of LOMI (Forum:The Passing of an Age) ***Instatement of Ahalosniper (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Ahalosniper) ***Instatement of Actene (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Actene) ***Instatement of Brodie-001 (Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Brodie-001) ***Bureaucratic instatement of Ajax (Forum:LOMI's replacement bureaucrat) *''2014'' **May: ***Reinstatement of LOMI (Forum:There's a First Time for Everything) *''2015'' **January: ***Retirement of Leo Fox, Sonasaurus and StoneGhost (Forum:I think it's about that time) ***Bureaucratic instatement of Brodie-001 (Forum:I think it's about that time) Related Pages Internal *Main Page *Requests for Administration *Rules and Guidelines of Halo Fanon *[[Halo Fanon:IRC Channel|Internet Relay Channel (#halo-fanon)]] External * — One of the wikis the Halo Fanon staff cooperates and maintains good relations with. Some staff members of the Halo Fanon Administration may also be members of the Halopedia staff which allows for a continuous friendly manner between users and the ability to share policies. Category:Administration_of_this_site